workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter five (HLBL)
Review Responses: Guest: Thanks. Jon Potter 99: I'm glad that you are mostly liking it. I kept the wars short because I'd have to make up filler to lengthen chapters. I tried, believe me, but I couldn't make it work. Isebas: Thanks. Considering that this is a short story, it will have to move faster. Charles Ceaser: Thanks, and I'm glad you find it interesting. 917brat: I'm glad that you are liking it and that him being OP isn't ruining it for you. Blackholelord: Um... Thank you? thunder18: Thanks. Aragon Potter: I know that you aren't bashing my story, that was obvious. If Tywin allowed rape, Harry would kill Tywin and take control and then punish every single one of the rapers. Harry hates actual rapists, but would use empty threats of it to anger people into making rash decisions. Mrsiri: I try updating every day. Harrison peverell evanson: Thanks. keyblademeister88: You may like this chapter then. The plot didn't permit me to do anything like Sage1988 did to Littlefinger, but I found what my MC did was in his nature. kossboss: Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying it. The Death of Peace. When Ned Stark entered the small council meeting room, Harry was sorely tempted to ask him if the whores were to his liking, as a joke, but decided against it. Catelyn Stark had come to King's Landing for the sole purpose of complaining about the slight to her sister and Bran had still fallen while climbing on a tower. Thankfully, she left dissatisfied, but Harry was concerned that his uncle Tyrion would still be abducted. Harry did nothing about it, however... His plans depended on the stupidity of his intellectual inferiors, but, thankfully, Oberyn had agreed that Cersei's intended fate was worse than any he could give her. "It's the Hand's tournament that's causing all this trouble, my Lords." Ser Jacelyn Bywater said, getting right to the point. "The King's tournament. I assure you the Hand wants no part of it." Ned said. "Call it what you will, Lord Stark, the city is packed with people and more are flooding in every day. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings and a drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters." Jacelyn said. "I need more men, at least until the tournament is over." "Dreadful." Varys interjected. "If you can't keep the King's peace, perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can." Renly suggested ignorantly. "I need more men." "You'll get fifty. Lord Hadrian will see it paid for." Stark ordered. "I will, and I will also loan you thirty of my personal guard, though it's all I can safely spare." Harry said, not minding the imposition and eager to buy House Lannister more love and goodwill. "I'll also give you twenty of my household guards till the crowds have left." Ned added. "Thank you, my Lord Hand, and Lord Hadrian. They will be put to good use." Jacelyn said in gratitude. "The sooner this is over, the better." Ned said in annoyance. "The realm prospers from such events, my Lord. They give the great a chance at glory, and the lowly a respite from their woes." Varys commented. "Lord Varys is right, but I still agree with your sentiment. This has shown that King's Landing needs to be expanded further, and it would create more opportunities for employment, reduce over-crowding, disease, and maybe even crime. Should increase the crowns income from taxes and give the expanded kingdom a capital large enough to support an influx of people from all over the Fourteen Kingdoms. The capital is quite small considering the size of the kingdom that it rules." "I agree. King's Landing does need to be expanded, it can't even support all of the new nobility and knights." Pycelle said in support, which Varys quickly seconded, with Renly joining them reluctantly. "I agree also, see it done." Ned said, before taking his leave. "Yeah, I'll do that all alone..." Harry said in annoyance, amusing the council. "Eh, it'll probably go faster with me ordering everyone around. And I do have a clear idea of how it should be done and what defenses it should have, and my paranoia would be a boon rather than a curse..." Harry trailed off, already planning. "Have fun," Renly said mockingly before leaving. "Have fun getting stabbed with Loras' sword," Harry said, detecting the mockery and replying with his own. Renly glared and then left. "Are you really going to do this alone?" Varys asked in surprise. "What I can, yes. Building the foundation, walls, and allowing people access to the sewers and have water is key, and it needs to be as well defended as the rest of city, or better. Ambitious business men will likely build the homes and charge rent to inhabitants. We'll have to ensure that it's a fair amount, but, other than that, it should go well." Harry replied. "I won't be required to watch the project day and night and I can appoint overseers for the construction and design." And once everyone had left, Harry then teleported to one of the intended sites for the expansion and began brainstorming... Once the area was clear-cut, Harry would create walls to fortify it and have a foundation created, with him possibly having to do that himself with his magic. Still, Harry wouldn't be able to use much magic here and resigned himself to hiring loggers, ships, stone masons, architects, engineers, and countless laborers. Harry needed to bolster the economy anyway and all those jobs would be good for that. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So far, Tyrion had been abducted to force a confession from House Lannister, Viserys had hit a pregnant Daenerys and should be well on his way to death, and Harry had informed a furious Tywin and Jaime of the former. Harry did make preparations for leaving and appointed assistants to aid him and had someone who could take over his duties. Regrettably, the Vale of Arryn was too naturally fortified to attack and Harry would need to let it play out or sneak in and rescue Tyrion... Or... Harry could bribe the Vale mountain clans with weapons to terrorize the Vale and rescue him. Eh, too unreliable, Harry eventually decided. Now, it was time for the Tournament of the Hand, and Harry had arranged for certain events to still occur and new ones to happen according to his will. Harry had convinced Robert to make the Kingsguard a group to be proud of again and had suggested that he, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jaime keep an eye out for talent. First, Jory Cassel would be going against Ser Hugh of the Vale... And Harry had cursed Jory's lance to mess up Baelish and Stark's plans... Sure enough, the lance broke and went up into his neck, killing him That would cause all sorts of amusement for Harry... It looked like Cassel got revenge for an insult. The tournament continued with little deviation, and when it was over Yohn Royce had won another Melee and Ser Loras Tyrell won the Joust. Balon Swan and Robar Royce were selected to be offered a place in the Kingsguard. Ser Loras was rejected due to lack of confidence in his ability to remain celibate and his association with Renly Baratheon. The third vacant slot would be filled by a former Lionguard candidate that didn't pass Harry's final test, but was still highly skilled and trustworthy. All in all, Tommen would inherit a strong Kingdom and Kingsguard. Harry would have to dispose of Joffrey, but Tommen would still inherit it. Now that the stupid tournament was over, Harry could move on to more important things... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry arrived in the small council chamber, already knowing what his summons was about. Once everyone had arrived, Robert started the meeting off on a high note. "The whore is pregnant." Robert said without preamble. "I assume you mean the Targaryen girl? My spies had just informed me that Viserys had physically struck her and was threatened with mutilation in return by her. I've also been informed of other things that will require your attention after the Targaryen issue." Harry said, to Ned and Varys' concern. "You're speaking of murdering a child." Ned said. "I warned you this would happen. Back in the North, I warned you, but you didn't care to hear. Well, hear it now. I want 'em dead, mother and child both - and that fool, Viserys as well. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead." Robert said angrily. "You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this." "Honor?! I've got Fourteen Kingdoms to rule! One King, Fourteen Kingdoms. Do you think honor keeps them in line? Do you think it's honor that's keeping the peace? It's fear - fear and blood." "Then we're no better than the Mad King." Ned said in disgust. "Careful, Ned. Careful now." Robert said angrily. "You want to assassinate a girl... because the Spider heard a rumor?" Ned asked. "No rumor, My Lord. The princess is with child." Varys replied. "Yes, she is. Two spies confirming it, and I deem mine trustworthy... I had Khal Drogo's khal infiltrated on multiple levels, which is extremely difficult and only for the most committed and self-sacrificing spies." "Based on whose information?" "Ser Jorah Mormont. He is serving as adviser to the Targaryens." "Mormont? You bring us the whispers of a traitor half a world away and call it fact?" Ned asked. "He's a slaver, who became such due to appalling taste in women and his own lack of foresight. Make no mistake, I'd kill him myself, but calling him a traitor now is an exaggeration... Unless he's truly loyal to the Targaryens or becomes such, which isn't impossible." Harry replied, to Varys' outward agreement. "He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land. We commit murder on the word of this man?" Ned replied. "And if he's right? If she has a son? A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army... What then?" Robert asked angrily. "The Narrow Sea still lies between us. I'll fear the Dothraki the day they teach their horses to run on water." Ned argued, and it was a good point. "Do nothing? That's your wise advice? Do nothing till our enemies are on our shores? You're my council. Counsel! Speak sense to this honorable fool." "I understand your misgivings, My Lord. Truly, I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed." Varys said. "I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder even, that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?" Pycelle advised, though he merely wanted his Lannister masters to remain in power. "We should have had them both killed years ago." Renly stated. Everyone gave Harry an expectant look... "While I understand my fellow council members positions, Daenerys Targaryen isn't a threat and her son will be a raping, murdering, and thieving savage. No one will bow to that, and our Navy can easily end the threat should they begin crossing the Narrow Sea. If the assassination succeeds, you will provoke a savage with an estimated fifty-thousand men and martyr Targaryen and her spawn. If it fails, you will draw their attention and ire and cause them to move up their schedule on invading. As I said before, I find it more likely that Drogo would kill Viserys for us, once the Beggar King angers him enough." Harry said. "I followed you into war - twice - without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child." Ned said. "She dies." Robert replied coldly. "I will have no part in it." Ned replied firmly. "You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You'll do as I command or I'll find me a hand who will." Robert said angrily. Ned removed the pin signifying his position as Hand of the King and threw onto the table. "And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man." "Out! Out, damn you! I'm done with you." Ned gave King Robert a slight nod, and then turned and left. "Go! Run back to Winterfell! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this? Too proud and honorable? This is a war!" "I suppose this is a bad time to mention that Catelyn Stark took my uncle Tyrion as a hostage to force a false confession from House Lannister?" Harry asked, causing Robert to glare. "House Lannister is free to retaliate," Robert said, temporarily blinded by anger and causing the council; minus Harry, to become concerned. "You could demand Catelyn Stark surrender herself and attaint Lysa Arryn and her bastard with Baelish... Ned hasn't made any progress with the investigation, but this is an opportunity for me to search the Tower of the Hand for Jon Arryn's journal." Harry said. "Bring me his journal and proof of Robert Arryn's bastardy and you'll get what you want." Robert replied. "I will search the Tower immediately, Your Grace," Harry said, with no visible emotion. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Finding proof was easy and so was getting Lysa Arryn attainted, Harry already had the journal and merely needed to present it to Robert. Harry revealed the person who would be taking his place as Master of Coin until Tyrion was free and then went with his father to humble Stark before departing. They had been waiting outside the brothel for a few minutes, and Harry was eager to fight and all this waiting was grating on his nerves. "Such a small pack of wolves." Jaime said when they walked outside. "Stay back, Ser! This is the Hand of the King!" Jory said ignorantly. "Was! ... the Hand of the King. Now I'm not sure what he is ... Lord of somewhere very far away." Jaime replied. "I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, don't you, Lord Stark? Blond hair, sharp tongue, short man." "What's the meaning of this, Lannister?" Baelish asked, exiting his brothel. Harry threw a knife into Littlefingers forehead; instantly killing him. "I remember him well." Ned replied, shocked by the murder. "It seems he had some trouble on the road. You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?" Jaime asked, already suspecting the answer. "He was taken at my command to answer for his crimes." Ned lied, not wanting his beloved wife to die. "Yeah?" Harry asked mockingly. "Come, Stark. I'd rather you die sword in hand." "If you threaten My Lord again -" Jory began. "Threaten? As in, 'I'm going to open your Lord from balls to brains and see what Starks are made of'?" Jaime asked mockingly. "You kill me, your brother's a dead man." Ned warned. "Wait a minute, I feel like I'm missing something important," Harry said in confusion, Jaime gave a 'go on' gesture. "Wouldn't it be brains to balls? Cutting upwards would be far more difficult, near impossible. Even with Valyrian steel." Jaime rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "The order that I said that in doesn't matter, everyone but you knew that. Anyway, Stark. You're right. Take him alive! Kill his men!" Jaime ordered. Stark lost ten men, seconds later, to Harry's now unrestrained fighting, the others and Jory were killed just as fast. Harry began watching his father dominate and outclass Ned Stark in their duel... Ned was quickly losing ground and would soon be severely injured, but that was 'ruined' when a guard speared the back of his leg, bringing him to his knees. Jaime angrily approached the offending guard and knocked him out with one hard blow from the blunt end of his sword. Jaime mounted his horse and addressed Stark. "My brother, Lord Stark ... we want him back." "And I was joking about the rape, but as a rule I mess with peoples minds." Harry said, before they rode for Casterly Rock. Harry had already set his secret plans into motion and soon Tommen would be in control. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After ensuring that Margaery would stay in the Westerlands during the war and away from her worthless brother Loras, and to prevent her being used as a hostage, Harry went to aid House Lannister. It seemed that Harry would be breaking the Riverlords at Golden Tooth and taking Riverrun, and that Tywin would be entrusting the important stuff to him and not his father. Harry didn't mind, it would end the war far quicker and let him get back to his family and own interests. Best of all, Harry had his army. All battle-hardened soldiers that had proven to be just weak-minded enough for his mind altering spells to permanently effect them. Harry cast a sleep spell on the enemy army, trapping them all, and then ripping the life-force and blood from the bodies in a Grand Master-level display of black magic. Harry decorated the ground with the blood and then removed all valuables from the men and had it all readied for transport back to the Westerlands. The bodies were telekinetically placed in a massive pile and bathed in Fiendfyre... destroying them all in moments. Harry continued onto Riverrun, while monitoring the other battles... No one was raping or looting. Harry had brutally beat that out of the Westerlands army by publically whipping people to death, castrating, cutting off hands, and execution. The disciplined army was a source of pride now, and not shame. Tywin and Kevan grudgingly supported it at first and it had benefited them greatly in the long-term. His father, Ser Jaime, had mostly wiped out the force Stark had sent, but had taken valuable hostages too. Houses Darry and Mooton had joined with House Lannister in return for restored wealth, lands, power, and influence. Robb Stark was gathering his forces and once Harry took Riverrun and put the Tully's to the sword, and put Genna and Emmon in charge, Walder Frey would publicly support House Lannister. Harry would deal with Robb soon, hopefully ending The War in the Riverlands. And Joffrey would kill Ned Stark, he was a rabid dog who couldn't ever be controlled and had to be put down. When Harry arrived near Riverrun, he was confronted by a force led by Edmure Tully, and, most surprisingly, Ser Brynden Tully. A quick check revealed that with Lysa having been attainted and having holed up in the Vale while denying Robert's obvious bastard status had driven him to resign in disgust. Still, not even the two of them were a threat to him, and the unimpressed look he gave them both made that clear. Naturally, Edmure requested a parley. Harry agreed, purely out of boredom. "Going to surrender already?" Harry asked boredly. "I expect you to surrender, Lannister," Edmure said angrily. "Why? I have the means to kill your entire army twenty times over, Floppy Fish. We have Joffrey on the throne and control of eleven of the fourteen kingdoms. And we are trying to write a song about House Tully's extinction, so we don't want that to be wasted. You can try holding out for Robb Stark to help you, but you will both be long dead by then. Now, Floppy, do you have anything constructive to say? If not, do shut up and let the intelligent people talk." Harry said boredly. "We wish for House Lannister to withdraw from the Riverlands and pay reparations." Ser Brynden said. "That dumb broodmare you both call a niece and sister has abducted and tortured my uncle with the mad whore Lysa's sky cells..." Harry replied, purposely insulting their family and angering them. "But... If you can surrender Lysa and Catelyn to me as a sign of goodwill, my grandfather will likely agree to withdrawing from the Riverlands." "Never!" Brynden said firmly. "I won't let you harm my family or take our home." "First, you really can't stop me from harming your family. Second, I'm not going to take your home. I'm going to burn it beyond repair, and leave the ruins as a monument on par with Castamere, New Ghis, Astapor, Meeren, Yunkai, or Tarbeck Hall. All warnings to not cross House Lannister." Harry lied. He would be taking Riverrun, it was far too valuable to destroy, but both Tully's believed him due to his past. "I requested the offending people face justice and you denied a very reasonable request, which means continued war and death. Are we done here?" They both nodded coldly and returned to their armies, with Harry doing the same. Harry also cast a blanket compulsion spell to prevent his enemy from fleeing... He wanted the Tully's and Blackwoods dead or taken prisoner, preferably dead. When the armies finally clashed, Harry was leading his vanguard and was going straight for the Tully's and Lord Tytos Blackwood; easily cutting threw enemies in a blur of inhuman speed, killing men by the dozen a second and soon arriving near his chosen targets. When Harry, dual-wielding his bastard swords, met Ser Brynden Tully's and Tytos Blackwoods blades, he willed their swords to break and then quickly killed them and then killed Edmure Tully to end the Tully name. That done, Harry began butchering the remaining men with his army; those who refused to surrender. When the slaughter was over, Harry repeated his actions at Golden Tooth and decorated the battle-field in blood and sent the valuables back to the Westerlands. Harry decided to preserve the noble corpses and would use them for future negotiations. And now, Harry had to take Riverrun before Robb Stark could relieve a siege on it... With Edmure and Brynden Tully both dead, he had gained their knowledge and would send men inside through secret passages to take it at night. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The taking of Riverrun lasted an hour and Hoster Tully was executed, but only after being shown his son and brothers dead bodies. The death of the male Tully's was announced to the Riverlands and Westeros and more people began surrendering to House Lannister, though there were some stubborn people who refused too. The Riverlands were well on their way to being purged of enemies and already the war was becoming harder for Robb Stark to turn to his favor, which was Harry's goal. Unfortunately, and despite his protests, Emmon Frey would become Lord of Riverrun. Harry would have worked to have the Riverlands added to House Lannister's holdings, but Tywin quickly dismissed the idea and Harry would have to work on it after Tywin's death. The worthless idiot strutted into the Great Hall and saw Harry sitting in his seat; the high seat of the Tully's, and glared angrily. "What are you doing in that seat?!" "Sitting..." Harry replied boredly, while looking at Emmon like he was an idiot and amusing his Great-Aunt Genna in the process. And Emmon was an idiot. "You haven't been awarded Riverrun yet, and, if I had my way, then House Frey would be cleansed down to the last child and you wouldn't receive it at all and the world would be spared from a massive waste of life-force." Harry paused dramatically. "Alas, I have been over-ruled, and the Riverlands must suffer your presence once more. House Lannister nobly shielding all the poor smallfolk from you was a deed worthy of song, but it has gone tragically unsung." Harry said, causing Genna to laugh. "Riverrun is stocked to survive a siege and is garrisoned to optimal levels. I'll be taking advantage of the false information Robb Stark was given and be destroying his army." Harry said, already prepared to leave. "Oh, and before I forget..." Harry quickly Obliviated Genna and Emmon of his desire to exterminate House Frey. It wouldn't do for House Frey to expect him after all! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- While Tywin and Jaime were crushing a diversionary force sent by Robb Stark, Harry was preparing to ambush the real threat and hopefully prevent him from sieging or re-taking Riverrun. Harry opted to use the Whispering Woods. It was shamefully unoriginal, but Harry needed to end this and move onto the bigger threats. Like Stannis and the red whore. Or Renly and the Stormlands. Harry's chosen agent went through the Whispering Wood on horseback, playing the desperate soldier trying to get back to Riverrun and warn the people. As planned, the horse 'lost' its footing and tripped, throwing its rider who feigned injury. Robb's army came into the trap and the agent and horse were teleported away, and the illusion was dropped and the Northern army now saw 15,000 men in front of them and behind them, with archers on the hills... Robb was sitting on his horse and looking and feeling very stupid. "Robb, how nice of you to stop by..." Harry said with a smirk. "Fire!" Harry ordered and watched, unmoved, and emotionless as the Northerners and Riverlanders began to die. The wildfire was used next and Harry watched that too; though he took no joy in from it, and was protecting Robb, Catelyn, and other nobles from the effects and forcing them to watch as punishment. Harry wanted to make his point clear to Catelyn Stark... it was her fault for abducting a Lannister. When it was all over, Harry extinguished the fires. "You shouldn't have abducted my uncle, Catelyn... It was a terrible idea and a lot of people have died because of your actions. And now you will watch your son die." "Joffrey murdered my father!" Robb said angrily. "Indeed he did, he suffers from the Targaryen family madness. Got it from his fathers family. He will soon be overthrown and replaced, but, first, I have to bring peace to Westeros." Having Ned's letter to Stannis destroyed was a brilliant idea. It cost him a spy, but his death wasn't in vain, and now Stannis had no proof of his siblings bastardy. "Now, for yours and your mothers punishments..." Robb was force to kneel in front of a stump, causing his mother to scream in horror. "No! Please, I'll do anything!" Catelyn pleaded and Harry's darker nature was aroused. "In the name of Joffrey of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, I, Hadrian of the House Lannister, sentence you to die." Harry said, before swinging one of his swords at Robb Stark's neck and beheading him, with Robb's head rolling onto the dirt. Catelyn screamed at the sight of her son dying, but Harry didn't care. Now, Harry needed to deal with Stannis and Renly... And Cersei and Joffrey. Now, Harry could begin his other, more important, plans...